


Story For Peter

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Work, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Reworking, Steven Universe AU, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells Peter the story of how he met Steve.</p>
<p>(A Superfamily reworking of the Steven Universe episode 'Story For Steven')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story For Peter

**Author's Note:**

> A SteveTonyFest for my giftee lady-pei over on Tumblr! She likes both Stony and Steven Universe, so I did a cross over for her!

     "Hey Dad, who's with you in this picture? Kind of looks like you." A twelve-year-old Peter asks as he holds up a photo found in one of his father's old text books, kicking his feet gently as he lay on the couch in his father's lab.

 

    Tony gives a questioning noise, glancing at the old photo of him with his father with a frown. He thought he had thrown it away long ago. "That there is your grandfather. Howard." He replied, the name coming through nearly gritted teeth.

 

    Peter gave a quizzical look. "Explains why ya look alike. You've never told me about him, though." the boy pointed out.

 

    Tony sighed, setting down his tools and swiveling in his chair to face his son carefully. "That is because he has been dead a while, and has long before that been dead to me." he grumbled slightly, then sighing. "But I guess if it weren't for how he was, I wouldn't have wound up with your pops."

 

  "Ya wouldn't have?!" Peter said surprised, as if his life had been so changed now knowing this information.

 

   Tony looked surprised. "I never told you how Pops and I met?" he asked, earning an adamant shake of a head from the boy. "Well then," he grinned "looks like story time, huh? Get comfy, squirt."

 

   Before Tony had gotten the rest out, Peter's book was put away and the boy was snuggled under a blanket and into a pillow. "Well, not quite that comfy--"

   "STORY FOR PETER!" The boy said excitedly.

    "Okay, okay." Tony chuckled, sitting with Peter on the couch. "This is the story of how your genius father met your hunk of a Pops..."

\-----------------

    "Almost got it--" A young Tony hummed, just nineteen but since been out of college, working on a bot out on the sands of the beach to relax.

 

    "Is that a robot? Looks pretty neat." A unfamiliar voice hummed, causing Tony to turn and have his eyes met with a Mr. Tall, Blond, and Handsome. And holy cow, was he just a vision.

 

    "Uh--Yeah! Yeah, it's, uh, it's my bot." Tony stuttered, and since when did he stutter? Probably when he is met with intimidatingly hot guys.

 

    "Is there a name?" The blond stranger asked with a warm smile.

 

    "Tony Stark." Tony replied, sticking out his hand for a shake.

 

    The blond took it, shaking firmly. "Nice to meet you Tony. I actually meant the robot." he chuckled.

 

     "Oh. Right.Uh--" Tony said flustered, glancing at the bot and its circuits. "Well, there isn't a name yet, actually. I usually save the naming until I see how it--"

 

    Tony turned to look back at the stranger, but he seemed to be gone out of thin air. He looked at the bot again, and his tools, giving a sigh.

"All right, Tony. You've been working on this bot too long. You are seeing figments." He muttered, collecting his parts and taking them back up to his home.

 

    The young man decided to walk around on the beach, contemplating on what he had saw. For some reason, figment or no, that man just wouldn't leave his mind.

Tony stumbled upon a gated part of the beach he honestly never saw before, a sign posted on the gate in red letters:

 

     'KEEP OFF BEACH. OR ELSE.'

 

    The brunet sighed, leaning on the chain-link fence. "I wonder if that guy is real. Maybe he is on the other side of this fence?" He said to himself aloud.

 

    "Hoo?"

 

     Tony looked around, thinking he heard an owl really close, but he didn't see one. Oh well, better talking to a hidden owl than talking to himself, right?

"Ah, just some tall and gorgeous blond guy. You haven't seen anyone around like that, have ya?"

 

    "Yup. Sure have, man." came the voice of the said owl, but instead a guy in a purple shirt and covered in bandages showed up out of nowhere and stopped beside Tony.

 

    "You have? So he's real?" Tony asked hopefully. "Where did you see him?"

 

    The man gave him a sneaky smirk, starting to inch towards the gate. "Well, uh... If I told you, I'd have to KILL you!" He cackled, quickly scaling the gate to the other side.

 

    "Hey! Wait up!" Tony called, managing to climb over the fence. He chased after the guy, following him up to this hide out, it felt like. Weird place for one, but hey, who was he to judge other people's preferences.

 

    "...And this guy had to of saw Steve. He was looking for him." The purple shirted guy was saying to another with...Was that a metal arm???

 

    The metal-armed guy sighed, shaking his head. "Steve's always wandering around.".

The man looked over, eyes setting to a glare and causing Purple Shirt to turn around. "Hey! That's the guy!"

 

Before the men got anymore said, a red-headed woman strolled in, eyeing Tony carefully.

"Who is this guy?" She said flatly.

 

    "I dunno." Purple Shirt shrugged. "He was hanging by the fence and then followed me over."

 

    Red crossed her arms, sharp eyes on Tony. "State your business."

 

    "Uh..." Tony started so eloquently. "I was sort of looking for the mysterious blond guy? Kinda really tall... Lots of muscles?"

 

    Metal Arm continued to glare, whispering over to Red.

    "He saw Steve. I want him to go away." He said sternly.

 

    "We'll knock him out and take him somewhere he doesn't recognize." Red said flatly, a smirk on her lips as she began walking towards Tony.

 

    "Whoa, hey, c'mon! I was just trying to find someone! You don't need to do that!" Tony squeaked, backing away slowly and falling back on the ground.

 

    "Natasha, wait!"

 

    The redhead stopped, looking back at the source of the voice gently.

 

    "Mr. Stark? You all right?" The blond asked, offering a hand to help Tony up.

 

    "You know this guy?" Metal Arm questioned, raising a brow at the man.

 

    The blond gave a careful look and nodded. "He was building on the beach and I was curious.".

 

    Tony's mouth twitched a small smile. Blondie was sticking up for him.

 

    "You can just call me Tony, by the way. Mr. Stark is my dad." he explained. "Oh! And the bot's name is DUM-E."

 

     "DUM-E, huh?" The blond grinned, looking to the others. "He builds robots and things."

 

    "Hey! Could you build me some super tech-y arrows?" Purple Shirt asked with a hopeful grin, earning a smack from Red. "What? It'd be cool to have exploding ones!"

 

    Tony chuckled. "Well, I sure could manage it just got do some schematics... Oh! That's all at my house, though." He realized. "I can go get them and come back later tonight!".

     He started to run off, turning to yell at the blond. "And I'll definitely be back to see you, handsome!"

   

    Steve's face tinged slightly pink at that, Natasha snickering next to him and Bucky looking highly unamused.

\--

    Tony snuck back into his room of the house, packing up a case full of tools, schematic paper, and different odds and ends to take with him and work with. He also put in a couple changes of clothes, just in case they managed to let him stay. It'd would be better with Blondie than here with--

 

    "Anthony. What are you doing?" A stern voice came through the air into his room, Tony's back straightening as he continued to pack.

 

    "I am going out, dad. And I plan on building things while I'm gone." Tony hummed, keeping his words short.

 

    Howard huffed, crossing his arms.

    "Going off to build more of those useless bots--"

 

    "They aren't useless." Tony stated, tone becoming a bit louder.

    "They are not the work you are supposed to be doing--"

    "I don't want to build weapons like that, Howard! I will not be a murderer like you!"

 

    The room fell silent, Tony able to feel the burn of Howard's glare.

    "...You have until tomorrow night to pack up your room and get out of my house." The man said through gritted teeth. "I will only allow my son to live here, and disrespecting me like that? You are no son of mine."

 

     "You've never treated me like a son, anyway." Tony retorted after a bit more silence, grabbing up his case and pushing past Howard as fast as he was able.

    He headed back towards the beach, no plans of going back tonight.

 

\--

 

    Tony made it back to the hideout, calling out into the space loudly.

    "Hey! I'm back, like I said!" He called. "Red? Blondie?"

 

    "It's Steve." The blond said as he appeared. "You have quite a bit there, huh?" Steve gave a careful look.

 

     "Uh, yeah. Lots of work to do..." The brunet said carefully, looking down with a flush.

 

    Steve's face turned slightly somber, sighing before speaking again.

    "Listen, Tony..." He began. "You should... You should stay away."

 

    Tony looked up at Steve with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

 

    "The work we do. We get mixed up with some crazy things." Steve said somberly. "You are still young and don't have the proper training like we do. I don't want you hurt and give up the opportunity for everything you want."

 

    The brunet listened carefully, shortly giving a chuckle.

    "Well, that'll be a problem. As of right now, you're everything I want!" He said with his signature Stark smirk.

 

    Steve was surprised and silent for a moment, a warm laugh building up in his throat and coming out heartily.

\--

    "After that, Pops found out about my situation and was more than happy to help move my stuff from Howard's house." Tony smiled fondly. "Even gave the jerk a good talking to.".

    The man stopped and gave Peter a look. "What are you smiling about, squirt?"

 

    Peter had a big grin on his face like he knew a secret. "You loved him~~!"

 

    "And I'd hope he still does." Steve's voice rang in as he entered the lab, looking at his boys before joining them on the couch.

 

    "But of course. I loved you the first time I saw you. That stuff is special and no way I would pass it up." Tony said with a grin, leaning over to give Steve a kiss.

 

    "EEEWWWWW!" Peter squealed with a giggle as he hid under his blanket.

    He wriggled back out to sit between his dads. "Man, Howard sounded like a real jerk, grandpa or not.".

 

    Tony nodded, ruffling Peter's hair. "Yeah, he was pretty awful. But he made it easier for me to stay with Pops." He explained softly.

 

    "In a way, I'm glad he did." Steve said fondly, giving Tony a warm smile.

 

    Tony smiled back with a content hum, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

    "Yeah, me too."


End file.
